


Indecent proposal

by fightuntilyoucan



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Holidays, Vacations, holidayromance, juliaanddavid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2020-12-27 15:14:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21120866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightuntilyoucan/pseuds/fightuntilyoucan
Summary: Julia thought everything will sort out after Roger ask her to go on holidays with him. Instead he was working, leaving her alone most of the time, one day she met handsome men and almost immidetly fell in love in his ocean blue eyes. Will Roger's offer let Julia feel loved again?





	1. Chapter 1

Julia was sitting by the table with her husband and two other men, she couldn't believe Roger use their trip to do business. They were married almost five years, but she still didn't use to the fact Roger was workaholic addicted to power. She was taping her finger on the white tablecloth when she saw a man walking slowly to the restaurant. He was tall, handsome and his eyes had a color of the sky. Julia glanced at him once again before going back to boring conversation her husband had with two men.

“Excuse me,” she said, thinking she will catch Roger’s attention, but he just gave her a quick look before going back to the conversation.

Julia walked slowly to the bathroom, she told herself that sitting by the table with Roger, who barely notice her, isn’t worth her time. She walked as slow as she can, looking at other people, paintings placed on the walls or kids playing outside with their parents.  
Julia had never felt so lonely like on that trip, she thought that the vision of divorce will force Roger to change his behavior, but before she knows it he was sinking in new work, projects, and the idea of being new prime minister. The truth was he loved power, it gave him that cold breath of being wealthy and known. She never understood what he saw in it, she also works in politics, she knew all of the tricks, but she wanted to rest, spend time with him and tried to put their marriage together before they both will come back to London.

At once her body bounced off something hard, she thought she bump into the wall before she saw those eyes. The man she was staring at before, was right in front of her, looking at her with concern in his eyes. Julia realized that the thing she bumps into was, in fact, tall handsome man with beautiful light blue orbs.

“I’m so sorry,” his voice filled her ears, “are you okay? Did I hurt you?”

“I should be the one who apologizes,” she smiled, “I bump into you,” she said.

“I should look where I’m going.” he smiled, scratching his head, “I’ll give you my number,” he said, taking a napkin from the table nearby.

“I don’t think I will need your number.” she laughs, blushing.

“Just in case, you can have a concussion or other side effects.” he cleared, making her blush even more, “here.” he passes her a little napkin with few numbers.

“Thank you, I don’t think I’ll need it, but thank you. You are very hard you know, I thought I bump on the wall” she smiled, before noticing what she said, “Oh my God, I didn’t mean hard, I meant…” she hides her mouth with her hand.

“Well, I will take it as a compliment.”

“I should go back, it was nice to meet you…” she tilted her head

“David,” he bit his lip, “David Budd ma’am.”

“Julia Montague.” she said, lifting her hand to shook his, “it was pleasant to meet you,” she said, feeling the spark fly between them.

David looked at her when she was getting back to her table. The way her hair bounced with every move, the curve of her back and that delicious way her hips sway in the rhythm of her steps making him want her. He shook his head with a smile on his lips, he wouldn't want a woman he met seconds ago. He turns around to take a place by the bar, but before he did, he looked at her one last time, she was already sitting by the table, with three men. Her hand placed on the white tablecloth, tapping with her fingernails.

******

Julia took off her lace, red dress to the closet, she thought her vacations won’t look like a holiday of the unhappy bride from Jane Austen stories, but Roger does everything to make her feel that way. She sat on the bed, hiding her face in her hands, she knew she was never number one in her husband live, but being alone on the amazing, warm island made her feel even worse. Sudden the bedroom door opened loudly, letting Roger entered the room. She lifts her sight to look at him, he was only in his shirt and suit trousers, with a drink in his hand.

“You think it helps?” she asked, standing in front of him, “leaving me alone for the whole trip?”

“It’s not my fault you can’t find anything you like here..” he hissed.

“I didn’t take days off to look at you making business Roger. We wanted to save our marriage for fuck sake!”

“I told you, you have to find something to do, I have work and you can go swim or collect something...use your brain, Julia, I thought you are an intelligent woman,” he said, turning back to her.

“I thought that too before I married you,” she said loud enough for him to hear.

Roger slowly turn around to face her, his eyes filled with rage, he grabs her by her wrist making her yelp from pain. He was standing like that for a second before he finally spoke.

“Don’t you ever talk to me like that!” he screamed, “I don’t give a fuck what you will do, just put yourself together and be the wife who supports me.”

“I would like to say the same to you, now let me go or I will scream so loud that every person in this hotel will know how future prime minister treats his wife.” she spits, letting go of his grasp.

“I will find something for you, promise,” he said like nothing had happened before he left the room.

Julia’s breath becomes heavy, she didn’t know how many fights she will handle. She took a few steps towards the closed and take out one of her favorite dress, violet with little pink flowers. She wore it quickly before putting some makeup on matching heels. She gets out of the room, hoping Roger will stay there and won’t ruin her mood again.

The restaurant was more crowded than before, Julia had to wait for a table for a moment, but she doesn't care. The most important thing was she won’t have to sleep in one bed with Roger.

“Good evening.” she heard a familiar voice behind her.

“Good evening-” she whispered, “David.”

“Are you with someone ma’am?” he asked.

“No, my husband stayed in the room. I’m waiting for a table, but it's too crowded. It was nice to see you again.”

“Wait...can I invite you for a late dinner? I have a table over there and I’m alone too. It would be a pleasure to spend that evening with you.” he smiled, making her knees weak.

“I don’t want to interrupt.” she blushed, looking straight into his blue orbs, “I’m sure you had better plans.”

“I think my plans would be so much better with you.” he let her go first, waiting for her response.

Julia looked at him once again, she knew it won’t be appropriate, but she didn’t give a fuck about it after what Roger treats her. She walked with David to his table, letting him help her take her seat before he appeared in front of her. His face lit by little candle place on the table. After a moment of awkward silence, they started to talk like old friends, the old couple even.

“Excuse me,” he said, leaving her for a moment to pay the bill.

He was waiting for the waitress, looking around on the garden lit by thousands of little lights. He tried not to think about his problems, about dropped studies, about how hard it will be to become a doctor without money to pay for them. At once he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. David knew how to protect himself, he was in the army long before he wanted to become a doctor. He turned around to face the person.

“I see you met my wife already.” the tall man said with a low voice.

“Don’t worry sir, we just talking.”

“Oh no, I’m not worried. I have an offer for you.”

“Offer?” David looked at him suspiciously.

“Yes, you see my wife...she is bored here, I have work to do and she is all alone the whole day. I was a wonder if you can...keep her company.” Roger said, licking his lips, “full service, if you know what I mean..” he adds.

“You want me to spend time with your wife?” David asked.

“Yes,” he admits, “100 thousand for four weeks. If that's okay.”

“You want to pay me?” David took a step back.

“Yes, that’s what I’m saying. Think about it.” he said, “oh and if you want...I’m sure sex is an option too. She doesn’t like wild things, but with a little force..” his smile made David mad and before he knows it his fist clenched.

David looked at the tall man, vanishing behind the glass door, he would think it was a dream if he wouldn’t see a card with his name: Roger Penhaligon. David thought about his study, with 100 thousand he could finish it and later find another job, the job he would like for a change. He looked at Julia sitting by the table, her alabaster skin shine in the light of a candle, eyes sparks when she was looking out by the window.

“She is beautiful, smart and funny,” David thought, “it’s just four weeks. But he will have his demands. First of all: she has to say yes to the plan of her stupid husband.” he thought, walking past the busy waitress, to ask Julia what she thinks about all that deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Julia’s eyes were opening wilder with every word leaving David’s mouth. She started to blink faster, preventing the tears pricking in the corner of her eyes to fall, she knew that Roger can do something to get rid of her company for the rest of the holiday, but she didn’t know he will ‘buy’ her a man.  
After she heard everything, her eyes focus on his, he was embarrassed, maybe even more than her, but still look at her with warmth in his eyes.

“I’m so sorry for my husband, I will make sure he won't bother you” she whispered, standing up, “thank you for a lovely evening,” she adds with cracking voice.

At once David stood up, his heart beat faster when he realized he may lose the chance to spend more time with her. He walked after her, reaching her by the stairs, his hand lift to touch her elbow and stopping her for running away.

“I’m sorry.” he said, “I didn’t mean to hurt you telling you that. I just wanted to make things clear, if we will agree on that deal. I know it’s not what you would want, but I didn’t tell you a thing to hurt you. I wanted you to know every part of that offer”

“Agree?” she blinked, “you want to…” she asked, biting her lip.

“I like your company, I think we had fun together...I’m not doing it just for money, even though I need them. It’s a win-win for us both. You won’t be bored and I will spend four weeks with the most beautiful woman on the island.”

“Why you need that money? Drugs?” she asked, standing in front of him.

“Does it matter?” he asked, tilting his head.

“It matters to me,” she answered.

“I drop my studies because I couldn’t afford it. I was at the army so long that I couldn’t find anything that will fill that hole…”

“What studies it was?” she asked, her voice hypnotize him with every timbre.

“Medicine, I wanted to become a doctor one day,” he scratched his head, “stupid huh?”

“Not at all.” she gave him a small smile, “you will finish that, I promise.” she looked at him, “how much...Roger...offered?” she shut her eyes, trying to control her voice.

“100 thousand,” he whispered, avoiding her gaze.

“Will it be enough for the whole study?”

“I think so, I can go to work after…”

“No, he will pay you more, I will take care of that,” she said, smiling.

“Julia…”

“You deserve more than that,” she answered, “did he...mention something else.” she looks to drop to the floor, praying Roger didn’t mention anything including sex.

They hadn’t had sex for a long time, but it wasn’t something Julia missed. Sex with Roger was...fast, he didn’t pay attention to her or her needs making her avoid the closeness as much as she could. Julia couldn’t stand his touch and was wondering why she is trying to save that marriage.

“He did,” he answered, “I almost punch him in that big nose he has,” David answered.

“I’m sorry for him...he is...a dick.” she giggles.

“I don’t care about him, it’s all up to you. I won’t do anything you wouldn’t want.” he said seriously, “just think about it.”

“I will,” she whispered, heading to her room.

********  
Julia slowly opened the door to their suite, the thoughts run through her head so fast she couldn’t focus on anything. She was a politician too, she did things she wasn’t proud of, but the thing Roger did was for her too much. She put her scarf on the chair, taking a few steps towards the big window. The beautiful view amazes her every time she looked at it. At once she felt Roger’s hands around her middle, she shook them immediately turning around to face him.

“Don’t touch me.” she hissed.

“What’s wrong? You whine almost a week that I don’t pay attention to you and now I’m not allowed to touch my wife?” he fires back.

“You paid a completely strange man to do that.” she looked at him with rage.

“He told you?!” Roger almost yells, taking a step back.

“Of course he did! Comparing to you, David is a decent man.”

“No as decent as you think...I understand he take the offer?” he smiled, pouring himself some whiskey to the crystal glass.

“He asked me if I want to.” her voice became low, “you really ask him to fuck me don’t you?” she felt her voice betray her.

“Julia, be realistic,” he said, sipping some of the brown liquid from the glass, “I paid him for that,” he adds, his lips curved in a smile.

“Why are we here in the first place? You said you want to save our marriage and later do ...that.”

“I can’t start the campaign as a divorced man Julia. You know how it works, I need a woman by my side.”

“That who I am too you? A woman by your side?” she yells, “if you want to play it like that, fine, but you will pay David much more than you told him, at least twice more.”

“Who made me?” he smiled, showing his perfect teeth.

“Me.” she smiled the first time since she entered the room, “you didn’t think I went here without a plan.” she said, taking out her phone, “I recorded every word, you want to listen?”

“You wouldn’t dare!” he screamed, smashing the crystal glass on the wall, “bitch!”

“I dare and thank you for the compliment, did I mention it’s still recording?” she smiled, “so, David gets at least twice as much as you told and bigger room. We don’t want him to spend much more time in that one he already has right?”

“And if I say no?”

“Remember Brian? He works in one of the biggest newspapers in the UK. He would die for that kind of news.” she said, looking at him.

“You really want to fuck him so bad?” he hissed.

“I want to make something good from the thing you did. I’ll leave you with it,” she says leaving the room.

“Where do you think you’re going?” he yells after her.

“You didn't think I will sleep in one bed with you. I'm sleeping on a couch.” she said, taking blanket and pillow from their huge bed, “Goodnight Roger, hope you will make a good choice.”

*****  
Julia was sitting by the table with a view on the ocean, she looked at the white sand and listen to the soothing sound of the ocean with her eyes closed. Knowing that Roger will agree to everything after what she did, letting her eat breakfast completely relaxed. At once she felt someone's presence in front of her, she opened her eyes, hoping it won’t be her husband when she saw David, smiling at her.

“They told me I have to change the room,” he said, looking at her the way that making Julia knees weak.

“Do you like it?” she asked.

“Yes, a lot. the view is amazing.”

“Please sit,” she said after a moment.

“Thank you. Does it mean...you agree on...that.” he took a deep breath.

“That means, Roger agrees on a higher prize.” she smiled, sipping her drink.

“How? He didn’t look like a guy who changes his decisions.”

“I forced him we can say.” she bites her lip.

“Can I take you...for a walk now?” he asked, standing up and lifting his hand to take hers.

“I would love to.” she agrees, placing her hand in his.

They were walking and visiting place Roger would never agree to see. David was by her side almost every time, making her feel safe like never before. Julia doesn’t know if it was his army training or just him, but he was shielding her with his own body and that was something she didn’t know she needed, the intimacy, closeness and simply brushing their bodies accidentally. She notices he smiled at her, radiates warmth Julia had never experience before. She took a deep breath before she finally spoke.

“I have to give you something, something that will make you safe.” she said, “make us both safe,” she adds, looking straight into his blue eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

David’s sight went from her face to the little memory card she held in her hands. His smile immediately fades away, when he looked into her eyes. There was something in her look, that makes him feel nervous and worry at the same time.  
Since the second they met, David felt the urge to protect her, from her husband, from people around them, from the world. He didn’t feel any of those feelings before, but one look in her chocolate brown eyes made him do everything he can to protect her, to make her safe no matter what would be the cost.

“What do you mean?” he asked suspiciously.

“I...I made him pay you more.” she gave him a small smile.

“Julia,” his voice becomes lower, “what did you do?”

“I recorded him.” she said slowly, looking at David, “I have one copy and I want you to have one too. If something will happen to me or he will find my copy…” she said, trying to control her shaky hands.

“Happened to you? What’s on that record?”

“My talk with Roger about...the deal. I would not show it to anyone, I don't want to make you any kind of problems. It’s just...I have to make sure…”

“Have he ever…” he asked out of the blue, his hands clenched to the fist, “hurt you?” he finished.

David felt the pain in his stomach by only asking her the question. Her look and the way she wrapped her hands around her arms making him want to punch her husband. The vision of that man hurting Julia was almost unbearable for him. He wanted to hug her, lock her in his arms and never let go. He couldn’t believe how weak she can make him. David always has been a protective type, but something in Julia made it radiate even more. He took her hand into his, thumb rub over her palm, trying to calm himself.

Julia’s eyes become bigger when he asked his question, no one never asked her this and she was taking a deep breath delaying the replay. David was someone she met two days ago, but even though, he cared about her more than people she knew for a long time.

“No...yesterday no,” she whispered.

“But he did before?” he asked again.

“Yes.” she swallows hard, “it doesn't matter. You have to hide this, please?” she tried to change the subject.

“It does matter to me Julia.” he said, pulling a straight lock from her face, brushing his thumb over her cheek, “if he does it again…” his jaw clench.

“Promise me, you will hide it,” she said, closing her eyes, taking a deep breath.

“I promise,” he said, pulling her closer to him.

Julia’s arms wrapped immediately around his middle, this was something she needed for a long time. She put her head on his chest, listening to the beat of his heart. This was one of few moments she was feeling safe, Roger always keeps her on her toes, she always waits for something to happen, but with David, it was something different. Something calm and peaceful.

“Are you hungry?” he asked, kissing the top of her head, “I think there is a restaurant there.” he pointed at left, near the cliff and amazing blue water.

“Yes, I’m very hungry. Just,” she looked at the small memory card again.

“I will hide it as soon as we come back,” he said, looking into her eyes.

“Thank you,” she said, taking his hand in hers.

*****  
They were walking down the road, looking at the beauty of the island night. Julia stopped for a moment, trying to not look down on the cliff and water underneath them, focusing on the lights. She loves to see the lights, to feel the rhythm of the place she was in. It was a cold night, colder than the other ones, but she didn’t have anything except her thin, red summer dress which left her shivering under the cold wind.  
At once she felt warm fabric around her arms, she looked at David at his beautiful profile, when his hands wrapped his jacket around her shoulder and then slips on her waist, pulling her closer and lock her in his warm embrace.

“Thank you,” she smiled, “I didn’t know that nights can be so cold.”

“Your welcome,” he whispered, “I like…” he paused, “I like to touch you.” she saw the blush on his face.

“I like when you touch me.” she bites her lip, “I’m starting to like...that deal.” she murmurs.

“I liked it way before,” he said quickly, “who wouldn’t want to spend time with you?”

“My husband apparently.” she said, “all he wants has become a Prime Minister, he take me here so I would not have a chance to candidate too.”

“You are a politician?” David’s eyes become bigger.

“I’m Home Secretary.” she nodded.

“Home secretary?” he repeated, “I didn’t know Home secretary can be that…”

“Old?” she asked, tilting her head.

“Hot.” he finished, his eyes spark with desire.

“Thank you,” she bites her lip, her sight slide on the lights again.

“I want to…” David started, turning her around to face him.

He cupped her face, pulling her closer to him, their noses touched, lips inches away from each other. David felt the cold went true his spine, he was so eager to kiss her, to taste her sweet lips, to touch her, to love her like no one ever before. His hands roam over her tight, lifting her dress just enough to touch it, he nuzzles his face into her neck, his hand tangled into her hair when he was just about to kiss her, her voice interrupted.

“David,” she whispered, “please, I…” she tried to say, but her voice stuck in her throat.

“Julia,” he immediately pulled away, looking at her face, she was scared and he hates himself for making her feel that way.

“I’m sorry.” she murmurs, “I don’t want it...like that.”

“I’m so sorry.” he whispered, wrapping his jacket around her tighter, “I’m so stupid.”

“You are not,” she took a step towards him, “I want to, but not like that. Not here.” she said, biting her lip.

“Can I make it up to you?” he asked.

“Well, you could carry me to the hotel, but it’s too far.” she joked, smiling, “I don’t want you to do something because my husband mentions it,” she said shyly.

“Julia,” he lifted her chin to look into her eyes, “nothing I said or did today had to do with that deal,” he said softly, looking into her eyes.

“I believe you.” she said, “but we must go back,” she added quickly, looking one last time at the lights.

“I will carry you then.”

“I was kidding.” she giggles, making his heart flip.

“But I’m not.” he said, lifting her, “your wish is my command.” he added, starting to walk to the hotel with her on his back.

*******  
Julia tried to quietly open the door, she hoped Roger was asleep already, but when she entered the room she saw him sitting on the sofa with crystal glass in his hand. He looked at her when she was taking off her shoes, she felt like his sight could burn a hole in her. Julia took the pillow and blanket from their bed, she didn’t want to sleep with him, she didn’t want him to touch her. She remembers David’s touch, the way his hands roam over her skin, the heat of his kisses on her neck. At once his rough voice filled the room making her jump, she slowly turned around to face him, her hands hidden under the blanket she held.

“What do you think you are going?” he asked harshly.

“How do you think? There is no way I will sleep with you in one bed,” she said, trying to pass him by.

“I said,” he hissed, grabbing her by her arm, “you will stay here.”

“Let go or I will scream.”

“Go on then, you think that the guy you want to fuck will help you?” he asked, “I don't pay him for that Julia. I’m paying him for keeping you entertained, but when I told you I want to sleep with my wife…”

“Let go!” she yelled.

“Give me what I want or it will hurt more than it should,” he whispered, biting on her neck.

“I don’t want to!” she whispered, when he pushed her onto the wall, his knee spreading her legs apart.


	4. Chapter 4

Julia felt his breath on her neck, his hand grip on her wrist making her scream from pain. She took her head at the side trying to avoid Roger’s kisses. He was always dementing, he always thought Julia is his award, that he could have her in a moment he wanted. One of his hands slipped under her dress, grabbing on her tight, making her want to vomit. She didn’t give up, she tried to run away or at least made his grasp lose.  
At once Julia felt his member on her tight, she didn’t think long before her knee flies to his crotch, she looked at him for a moment. His face becomes red, eyes full of tears, he bends over trying to protect himself for another hit when she took her bag and run away from their room.

Julia tried to calm herself down before going to the reception, she doesn’t know where she can go without making a sensation for the press. She imagine all the fuss if any of the journalist would see her light that, she didn’t have shoes on and the only thing she had was her bag, with a memory card, some money, and tissues. She wanted to lay in bed and sleep, forgetting about what happened as soon as she can.

“Excuse me,” she said, looking at the woman in front of her.

“How can I help you?” the woman asked politely.

“I need information, uhm, my friend has a room here and I need to know which one it is,” she said, trying to avoid woman’s gaze.

“Are you our guest?”

“Yes. I’m sorry. Julia Montague.”

“Oh, of course, Miss Montague. Can you tell me the name of your friend.”

“Budd,” she whispered, “David Budd.”

*****  
Julia walked on the third floor, where David has his room. She was afraid Roger will go after her, but she couldn’t leave the hotel, not shaking, without the shoes and with bruises on her wrists and tight. She took a deep breath and knocked gently on his door.  
At once she felt nausea, thinking about what she will do if someone else will open the door. He could have had a girl there, someone he spend the time with when he doesn’t have to be with her, entertaining her for money. Julia felt stupid and was just about to leave when the door opens. One look at David’s face made all her emotions, scare and pain took the lead in her. She took a step towards him, wrapping her hands around his neck, when she starts to cry, hiding her face in his neck.

David didn’t know what was going on, she held Julia in his arms, leading her to his room to close the door behind them. His hands caress her hair, when he tried to calm her down, his palms rub up and down on her back. He lifted her head a bit, making sure she stopped to cry before he helped her sit on his bed, he kneeled in front of her, whipping the tear from her eyes with his thumb.

“What happened?” he asked gently.

“No-nothing,” she whispered.

“It’s no nothing if you came to me, crying, without shoes,” he said, pointing on her feet.

“I…” she starts when the new stream of tears interrupted her.

“Julia,” he said, taking her hands into his, “You want to stay here? Stay with me?”

“Yes.” she murmurs.

“I will give you my shirt okay? You will sleep here and I will sleep there.” he pointed on the little sofa in front of the bed.

“It’s too small for you.” she said, standing up, “I will take the sofa. I will fit.” she gave him a small smile.

“No, you are my guest. I’ll be fine.” he smiled back, “I don’t know if any of my clothes will fit.” he scratches his head.

“I just want to…” she took a deep breath, “take off those clothes.”

David went to the small closet he keeps all of his clothes in, trying to find a smallest shirt as he could. He still doesn’t know why she comes to his room, why she was crying and why he wanted to lock her in his arms. When he comes out of the closet with the only good shirt with his hand, she was standing in front of him, lifting her hand for the shirt.

“It should fit.” he said, “I will leave you, so you can change.” he was just about to leave before her voice filled the room.

“Can you stay?” she said quickly, “just turn around please.” she bites her lip, waiting for his answer.

“Of course,” he said, turning around, looking at the closet he was in minutes ago.

David’s look couldn’t focus in one place, he was eager to turn around at making her feel safe. Make her feel she doesn’t have to be afraid of what scared her so much. At once his sight went to the mirror standing inches from him, he looked at it for a moment, but looked back in a second he saw Julia taking off her dress. David couldn’t believe what he was doing, he looked once again, just to see how long it will take for her to change her clothes. He looked at the marks on her back, a scratched on her delicate skin, the bruise on her tight. His blood becomes to boil, but just before he swears to himself that he will kill anyone who hurt her, her voice brought him back to the hotel room.

“Will you…” she starts to play with her fingers, “lay with me? For a moment?” she asked, her chocolate eyes spark from tears.

“Only if you want to,” he said, making sure about what she wanted.

“I don’t want to feel like I’m alone here.”

Julia took his hand into hers, leading him to the big bed standing in the middle of the room. He waits until she climbs into it, making sure she is comfortable, before taking another blanket, wrapping her petite frame into it. He pulled himself back, giving her space he thought she needs.

“Can you-” she whispered, “can you be closer?”

“Julia,” he kissed her hair, “will you tell me what happened?”

She took his hand into hers, lacing their fingers next to her head. she plays with them for a moment, feeling his skin on hers. Julia closed her eyes for a moment, the view of Roger pinning her to the wall hunts her, she opened it quickly, trying to control her voice.

“I went to the room, took off my shoes and put my bag on the desk. I thought he is sleeping, that I will take pillow and blanket and go to sleep on the sofa, like the night before.” she started, her body shakes with every word, coming from her mouth, “he...pinned me to the wall and told me...that it doesn’t have to hurts if I will be a good wife and do what he wants.” she finished, burst into tears.

David turned her around so he could face her, he pulled her closer to his body, caressing her hair. David’s blood boiled again, he knew that her husband will hurt her and he was pissed at himself that he didn't prevent it. If he just stays with her a little longer or walked her right under her door.

“Julia,” his voice cracked, “did he…” he closed his eyes, trying to control himself, “did he hurt you...he forced you…”

“No,” she lifts her sight, “I hit him and run away before he could speak again.”

“Thank God.” he kissed her hair, “if he would…”

Julia looked at him once again, she slides her hand up and down his cheek, before her lips were inches from his. She put her hand on his chest, feeling the speed rhythm of his heart. She doesn’t know what was so special about him, the way he looked at her, the feeling of his arms around her or just his sweet smile which made her weak every time. She bites her lip before she met his, her soft mouth peak on his lips, making him pull her even closer. Julia’s tongue swirls around his, dancing to the song only them knew. He slid his hand on hers, trying to lace their fingers together before the red bruises caught his attention. Julia looked at him, searching for a reason he stopped kissing her.

“It doesn’t hurt now.” she said, kissing his neck, “really.”

“And this?” he asked, nods on the big bruise on her tight.

“Let it go, please,” she said, kissing him again, her sight lock with his.

“Julia,” he said quietly.

“Yes,” she answered with a sleepy voice.

“He will never touch you again.”

“I know,” she said, “I knew since the moment I entered your room.” she kissed him one last time before drift off to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Julia’s head fills with images she doesn’t want to see. Roger’s face when he spreads her legs apart, his smell, his touch. Everything makes her want to vomit. For a moment she doesn’t know where she is, the hotel room is a blur made up of the pieces stuck in her head. Then she feels the tight grip on her throat, and she lifts her hands to grab the palms which made her run out of air. Her voice catches in her throat and she can’t speak. Finally, she feels the tight grip loosen and she can yell as loud as she could. 

“NO!”

Julia immediately wakes up and grips the blanket tightly. Her breathing is heavy and when she lifts her hands to wipe some of the sweat from her forehead, she sees that she’s shaking. She looks around and tries to remember where she is, when she feels David’s arm pull her closer and lock her in his tight embrace. He doesn’t ask and doesn’t say a word as he hugs her as tight as he can, kissing her hair.

“It’s okay. Take a deep breath, no one will hurt you”. She stops shaking and looks at him.

“I’m sorry I woke you.”

“It’s okay. Bad dream?” David kisses her softly and his thumb caresses her cheek.

“Yeah.” Julia pulls away from him. “I have to... go back. I have to pack my things and find out if they have another room.” Her voice cracks and she doesn’t meet his eyes.

“You can stay here. I can sleep on the sofa if you don’t want to sleep in one bed with me.”

“I like sleeping in one bed with you. But you can’t be involved in this. You don’t want to get dragged into this mess.”

“I won’t leave you, not now Julia. I’ll go with you. You can pack your clothes and stay here.” David’s voice leaves no room for argument. “I won’t leave you alone with him. He could…” He closes his eyes, unable to say it out loud. “What if you didn’t run away and he hurt you again? I would kill him, I’m serious. If he touches you one more time.”

“David.” Julia shushes him with her lips and is surprised to find that it works. Her hand tangles in his hair and pulls gently at it. “I’ll go alone, you can’t…”

“I will go with you or we will ask someone to collect your things. End of story.”

“Are you mad?”

“Never. I just don’t want it to happen again. I wasn’t there the other times but I’m here now and I won’t let it happen again.”

***********  
For a fleeting moment, while she struggles to open the door of Roger’s room with her card, Julia thinks that he maybe somehow changed the locks. Her hands start to shake and just as she’s about to give up and find someone from the hotel, she feels David’s hand on her shoulder.

“Let me.” He takes the card and the door opens on the first attempt. “Don’t worry, I’m right here.”

Julia enters the room she left only a few hours ago and looks at the wall Roger pinned her against. She takes a step back and feels David behind her. She turns around and their eyes lock. He squeezes her arm gently, encouraging her to go further.

She walks to the bedroom and takes her suitcase from the closet. She was smart enough to unpack just a few things. Julia packs her things quickly when she hears the door opening. She quickly shuts the suitcase and leaves the bedroom, looking for David.

“Look who’s here.” Roger’s voice fills the room and they focus on him. “I don’t remember I paid you to visit my wife in our room.”

“Julia.” It’s all David needs to say to get her attention. “Can you please wait for me outside; I want to talk to him.”

“David. Let’s just go, please. It’s not worth it.” She stands in front of him and takes his hand, trying to convince him to go.

“Here’s the card.” David hands her a piece of plastic. “I will be quick. Just wait for me there. I’ll bring your stuff.”

“I don’t know what either of you are thinking, but I won’t let her leave this easily. She’s my wife, I have the right…”

“To assault her? Julia, please.”

A shiver runs down Julia’s spine. She knows David would never hurt her, but something in the way the he’s acting and the rage in his eyes makes her leave. She takes her bags and slowly walks towards David’s room, their room, praying David doesn’t lose it. She knows what an annoying dick Roger can be and for a one small moment, she regrets the fact she went to David the night before. She knows that after today, the deal will be off. Julia opens the door and drops her bags. She sits on the bed and while facing the white door, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

“The deal is off, there is no chance David would want to spend more time with me.” She wipes the lone tear from her face as she imagines David not coming back to her.

******  
“You think you can fuck my wife? After everything I did for you?” Roger hisses, pouring himself a drink.

“You won’t touch her again.” David’s hands twitch by his side and he clenches it into fists.

“I don’t know what you see in her.” Roger has his back to David and is focussed on the brown liquid he’s pouring in the crystal glass. “She is not that good in bed. She could be better, I could teach her, especially when…”

David couldn’t bear to listen to him any longer. He grabs Roger by the collar and turns him around, and the glass Roger was holding shatters when it hits the floor. His fist connects with Roger’s nose, making him fall to his knees. David hunches over him and hoists him up, his fist hitting Roger repeatedly, punching with incredible force. He sees Julia in his head, standing in his room, scared and bruised. David knows how many times and where to hit to cause pain. After what simultaneously feels like seconds and hours, he straightens and before he leaves the room, he takes one last look at Roger’s bruised and bloodied face.

“Touch her again, look at her or talk to her in the way she doesn’t like, and I will come back.”

******  
Julia paces the room, looking at the door every five seconds. She puts her arms around herself, trying to control her shivering body. She knows she shouldn't go back to them. She should wait until he comes back to her and make sure he’s ok. Just as she’s picking up the room key, she hears faint knocking. She just about runs to the door and opens it quickly.

“David!” She hugs him tightly and doesn’t want to let go.

“Hey! It’s okay. I told you I’ll come back.” He lifts her chin and looks her in the eyes. “I also told you I’ll bring your stuff down. Stubborn”.

“You scared me!”

“I’m sorry. I’m fine. Look.” He spins around so that she can inspect him.

“What if he calls the police?”

“He won’t.” David sits on the bed and rubs his hand.

“Oh my God. You need to go to the hospital.” Julia kneels in front of him and lightly touches his hand.

“It’s nothing.”

“It’s not nothing. What if it’s broken?”

“It’s not. I was in the army. I know when something is broken.”

“Let me patch it up.”

Julia disappears into the bathroom and when she comes back, he’s still sitting in the same spot. She kneels in front of him again and takes his hand in hers. She dabs it with hydrogen peroxide and gently blows at it.

“Julia, it doesn’t hurt.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Just wrap it up and we can go sightseeing or grab something to eat.”

“About that…” She finishes cleaning the wound and she can feel him staring at her. “I... I don’t think he’ll pay you now.” She refuses to meet his gaze and he reaches for her hand.

“Julia. You should already know I’m not doing it for money.” He kisses her gently, stopping the moment he feels her shiver. “Are you afraid of me?” His voice is soft, and Julia knows she can be honest with him.

“I'm not afraid of you. I'm afraid of him.” She leans forward and her eyes flick down to his mouth and then to his eyes. “You are allowed to touch me.” She kisses him softly and his heart skips a beat.

David pulls back and clears his throat, trying to sound as normal as possible. “We should go.” 

“Yes. Let me just clean up.” Julia disappears into the bathroom again and he hears the water running. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees her leaving the bathroom and he gets to his feet.

David closes his eyes for a moment and remembers the way she kissed him. The way her hands ran up and down his arms and how weak it made him. It makes him want her more and more with every touch. He knows he can’t do it; he would never use her in such a way. Not after finding out what she’s been through. He takes a deep breath and tries to calm his pulse. He will wait as long as he needs to. He needs to be with her. Nothing else matters.


	6. Chapter 6

The week had passed since David talked with Julia’s husband. They were still living in one hotel room, in one bed, but nothing had happened between them except long cuddles and kissing. Julia had never felt that way before, she was happy. She could do whatever she wants, long walks, exploring the new tastes from the nearby restaurant and looking at the stars every night made her feel safe.  
She still had in mind, that her husband lives in the same hotel, he could easily tell the service to remove her and David from their room, but surprisingly, he didn’t. He didn’t call her, message her or even look at her when they accidentally pass each other at the hotel door. 

Julia was waiting for David at the restaurant at the hotel, she was looking at the beautiful view and listen to the sound of the ocean in front of her when at once she heard a female voice. The familiar female voice that makes her feel the cold running thru her spine.

“Home Secretary,” the female said behind her.

Julia slowly turned around to face her, Lorraine Craddock was stood in front of her with a big smile crept on her face. She was holding a big beach bag and wore a summer dress. Julia would never recognize her if she would not speak as a first.

“Lorraine,” she said slowly, “what a surprise.”

“Home Secretary,” she repeated, “is Mister Penhaligon here too?” she smiled.

“Yes, he is..” she stood up, “somewhere.”

“I didn’t know you were on holidays too,” she started, “we could meet sometime for a drink.”

“I don’t -”

“Ma’am,” she heard David’s voice, “we have to go.” he winked before looking at the woman in front of Julia, “I’m sorry but Home Secretary have a meeting she can’t be late.”

“And you are?” Lorraine asked suspiciously.

“David,” he said, lifting his hand, “David Budd. Private bodyguard of Home Secretary.”

Julia looked at him with a surprised look, she tried to not laugh out loud at the sight Lorraine gave to him after his words. Instead of explaining anything more, he put his hand at the small of her back and push her gently towards the door, before Julia left Lorraine alone at the restaurant she gave her apologizing look.

“What did you just do?” Julia asked, smiling.

“I saw you are uncomfortable with that lady, so I get you out of it.” he grins.

“You know she will ask Roger if you are my bodyguard.”

“Yes, but I’m sure your husband won’t tell her I had to protect you from...him, so we are safe,” he said, looking into her chocolate eyes.

For a small moment he wanted to kiss her, he wanted to kiss her so bad it hurts him. Her smile, her hair and the sparks in her eyes makes him want her more and more with every day. David closes his eyes for a moment to shake the urge to kiss her, to touch her and after a second he ready to tell her about little surprise. 

“So since now I have my own bodyguard?” she laughs making his heart skips.

“Yes, ma’am.”

“I prefer when you call me Julia.” she said, placing her hand in his, “what’s that?” she asked, looking at the other hand where he held a small basket. 

“Picking basket.” he smiled, “I forgot I have a surprise for you. I sometimes can’t focus” his cheeks become red.

“Last time I was at the picking was about ten years ago,” she confessed.

“That’s why we have to change it,” he said, pulling her to the car.

*****  
They were driving for sometime before arrived at the place David wanted to show her. He told her about one of the guests who mentioned this place. It was beautiful and not far from the hotel, Julia could not believe her eyes. The big cliff with dark blue water, the orange, and pink shades of the sunset and the green of the grass make her feel like in magic place. David put the blanket on the grass and after a moment he grabbed a small glasses and little bottle of the champagne. He pulls two plates and sweet cookie along with little sandwiches.  
Julia looked at him and later at the meal he prepared and before he could notice her lips touched his, her hand rests on his cheek.

“What was that for?” he asked, blinking fast.

“A little thank you for this,” she said blushing.

“Right,” he answered clearing his throat, “let’s eat.”

Right after they finish eating, Julia pulled herself closer to him, she put her head on his shoulder, her hand tangled with his. She closed her eyes for a moment, she breathes deep, letting the salty smell of the ocean to fill her lungs.

“I was never so relaxed and happy in my life,” she whispered, opening her eyes.

“I hope it’s more because of me than the ocean,” he said, letting himself kiss the top of her head.

“It’s all because of you,” she said, lifting her sight, “I don’t know how I will say goodbye to this,” she whispered, turning her sight to the cliff.

“Hey,” he touched her cheek, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Not now.” she said, “but in two weeks.”

“Julia…”

“It’s okay. Really. Let’s talk about something else.” she cut the conversation.

David looked at her profile, lit by the last ray of the sun, he wanted to tell her that if she wants him, if she wanted to spend more time with him, he is hers. He touched her hand, the warmth of his skin make Julia feel a bit better and after a second her smile spread again on her face.

“Can you swim?” he asked, making her feel suspicious.

“Yes,” she answered unsurely.

“Do you trust me?” David asked out of the blue.

“Yes,” she answered almost immediately.

“I want to jump from the cliff with you. I saw people do it and nothing happened and I wouldn’t ask you if it would not be safe.” he explained, “I want to create new memories with you, Julia. I want to make you feel happy every time I can.”

He watched her slowly stood up from the blanket, she lifts her hand, waiting for him to cover it with his. She trusted him, she trusted him as she had never trust anyone before. She trusted him with her own life, even though they know each other two weeks. It was one of her dreams, to have someone to create memories, to find places and things they both love and share it.

“I trust you.” she said, a little smile crept on her face, “but you have to hold my hand.”

“I will, all the way down,” he said, kissing her knuckles.

They took a deep breath and after a moment they were running fast towards the cliff. Julia couldn’t believe what she was doing, but she tried to live with a moment without overthinking every single thing in her life. She felt David’s hand, wrapped tight around hers when she felt the wind in her hair. She was falling down and after a blink her body hit the water making her breathless.

David felt her hand in his, the moment they hit the water make him realized how much he loves her, he couldn’t imagine a life without her, without her smile, her voice, without the way she looked at him. In that second he understood. He is in love with a woman, married woman who flipped his life upside down, but he would never change a thing.

When he comes to the surface David looked around with a smile on his face. After a moment when his sight and breath get use to the water he tried to find Julia. The water was warm and silent, he looked around once again, trying to spot her brown locks above the water but after a long moment, he couldn’t spot anything. He screamed her name, louder and louder and when he was just about to dive, David felt her hands on his shoulders.

“I thought you will be at the shore already,” she said with a smile.

“Julia!” he shouted, hugging her tight, kissing her temple, her hands resting on his chest.

“What’s wrong?” she asked a bit scared at his reaction.

“I couldn’t find you in the water. God. I don’t know what would I do if you…”

“Hey Hey. It’s okay. “ he assured him, “come on, we have enough water for today.” she said, swimming to the shore, her hand placing in his.

******  
David wrapped the blanket around Julia, she was shivering, her body trembling from the cold. He let her sink into his body, making her a bit warmer. She looked at his face, his eyes focused on the cliff they were jumping from only minutes ago. He didn’t want to talk about his scare. He could lose her and it would be his fault.

“Even if something would happen to me. It would not be your fault,” she said, caressing his cheek, “you didn’t force me to do it.”

“I…” he started, but his voice trapped in his throat.

“The thing we did…” she smiled, biting her lip, “that was the best thing I did in my whole life.”

“I was scared..”

“I know, but I wasn’t! I’m never scared with you.” she lifts herself to meet his gaze, “Thank you for that. All of that.” she said, kissing him softly, her hands resting on his chest feeling the fast rhythm of his heart, slowing down under her touch.


	7. Chapter 7

Julia was laying in David’s bed, their bed, trying not to move. She woke up early, around 5 am, but didn’t want to wake David just yet. They were coming back late from the little trip on the cliff and she knew he needs some rest. Julia looked at the ceiling, thinking about how much her life changed. It was amazing for her, being happy, being notice and in love. She shook her head trying to avoid that thought. It’s been just vacations, holidays from the work not the time to falling love being married to the asshole.

“Good morning,” she heard his raspy voice, “how long are you awake?” he asked, pulling her closer.

“Hour or two,” she said, taking his hand in hers, tangled their fingers together.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” he asked, nuzzling into her hair.

“I wanted you to rest,” she said, biting her lip.

She turned around to face him, his ocean blue eyes focused on her and only her, he took her face into his hands and kissed her softly causing the shivers to run through her spine. Julia had never felt that way before, not when she was younger even, not with her husband for sure.

He kissed her hard, his hands roam over her shirt, trying to force himself from lifting it, leaving her naked in his bed. He pulled her on the bed, spreading her legs with his knee. She was extraordinary in every way possible, he couldn’t believe how sexy she was looking at him with her big brown eyes. He wanted to rip the shirt off of her, leaving her naked, vulnerable under him.

She moaned when his hands travel to her waist squeezed it gently. His breath becomes heave just from touching a piece of her naked skin, his cock twitch in his boxers when he tried to think about anything else than love her here and now. David opened his eyes, looked at Julia beneath him. Her hands were just about to work on taking off his boxers when he grabbed by her wrists to stop her.

“I’m sorry, I...I need a shower.” he almost jumped from the bed, leaving Julia alone.

“David,” she knocked gently, “are you okay? Did I do something wrong.” she asked few minutes later.

David's eyes squeezed shut at the sound of her voice. She didn’t do anything wrong, he...he was the only problem. He wanted her, wanted her so much it hurts, physically and mentally, but he wasn’t that kind of guy. He would never hurt her and the fact she went through hell making him feel even worse.

“Can I come in?” she asked, pushing the door before he could tell her not too.

He was standing in the middle of the bathroom, the white towel hanging around his waist. David looked at her, she was still in her pj's, lose shirt and his boxers, her hair covers her face making his heart to skip. He took a step towards her, pulling the straight lock behind her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek.

“You didn’t do anything wrong,” he whispered, kissing her forehead.

“So why you run away...”

“Julia,” he whispered, “I ...want you.”

“Want me?” she tilted her head, like she didn’t understand.

“Yes, you are so extremely sexy that I can't focus or control myself and the last thing I want is to hurt you as your husband did,” he said at the one breath.

“David,” she took his face into her hands, forcing him to look at her, “you are not like him, not even close and the fact you want me...I never felt that way, never felt like someone cared about me without hidden intentions.” she said, her mouth close to his, “I’m ready to move on, I know it’s just holidays, but I want us to try...be as a normal couple.” she finished, kissing him slowly.

“So...if we...if you will be ready..” he mumbles, trying to build a sentence.

“When we both will,” she said, wrapping her hands around his neck.

******  
Julia was waiting for David to take all his stuff before they will go on another little trip around the island, he was distracted since the moment they were talking and Julia tried to cheer him up asking him to visit some new places. She was playing with the hem of her shorts, piece of clothing she forgot when was the last time she wore when she saw him. Roger was walking towards her, his hand in the pocket of his pants.  
Julia looked at the door from their room, she was thinking if she would manage to open it without a card, but before she could do anything Roger was standing in front of her, his lizard eyes searching for her respond on his presence.

“Julia,’ he started, his voice calm, “can we talk….privet?” he asked.

“No,” Julia said, trying to look confident.

“I think we should...this man beat your husband Julia, it won’t look good at the campaign.”

“I don’t give a fuck what will look good in the campaign Roger. You will touch me, or make any problems for David and you know what will happen.”

“What?” he took a step towards her, forcing her to lean on the wall, “what will happen? I can call the police anytime I want. I have broken nose and rips and even the fact that he beat me without any more marks won’t change the fact that I can end him.”

“Try,” she whispered right into his face, “and that little record will end you.” she snapped, pushing him off.

“Don’t play with me, Julia.”

“Leave or I will call the police and report sexual assault. I bet it will interest the press a lot more.”

“Julia,” David’s eyes skip from her to Roger.

David fist his hands in a matter of seconds, he was ready to beat Roger right there on the hotel corridor. He looked at Julia, she was shivering, he could see it and the fact he was talking with her after David told him not to make David even madder. He was just about to hit him when Julia stood right in front of him.

“Don’t,” she whispered, her hands rest on his chest, “he is not worth it okay?”

“He hurt you?” he asked immediately, looking into her eyes.

“No,” she answered, taking his hand into hers, “he won’t ruin this day,” she added.

“Remember what I told you!” Roger yelled behind them.

“Roger,” she turning back, “I made my mind, I will running for next prime minister, see you on the campaign.” she smiled, disappearing in the elevator.

******  
Julia walked by the receptions, leaving on the morning sun. She was running almost the whole time from the elevator, leaving David behind. She was scared and motivated at the same time, thinking about what she just did. Roger could hurt David, not physically, he wouldn’t have a chance but all the options he had made Julia shivered. At once she felt David’s strong hands around her middle, pulling her back closer to his muscular chest. She leans her head on his arm, closing her eyes for a bit longer.

“You were amazing there,” he whispered into her ears, swaying her into his arms.

“I was scared, but I won’t let him hurt you or fucked up your plans,” she said, opening her eyes.

“I don’t think about plans, I want to live here and now with you, eating delicious meals, visiting new places and love you.” he said, turning her around, “I don’t want it to end Julia. I’m not ready for it and I hope you are not either.”

“I’m not,” she whispered, her eyes met his when her tongue explore his mouth.

“We should...go,” he mumbles, smiling at her.

“David,” she said, “we are ready, for this. For all that?”

“I am if you are,” he said seriously.

“I am.” she smiled, walking right beside him, tangling her fingers with his.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW warning

The room was dark, lit only by the lamp on the nightstand. Julia entered the space slowly, trying not to fall or slip over the furniture. It was two weeks since David and she were having the best holidays of their lives. They were traveling over the island, eating amazing and delicious food, dance and explore restaurants almost every night. Julia switched the lights on, turning around to face David, who was still stand in the door. She smiled at him, making his heart skip a beat. It was three days since Roger tried to talk with Julia but since then he avoids meeting with them both, even in the hotel restaurant.

“Can you unzip the dress?” she asked, turning back again.

“Yes..” his voice became a whisper.

David took a step towards her, his large hand touched the zipper of her dark blue dress. His fingers gently unzip the zipper, leaving her back bare. David took a deep breath, trying to control himself, her back, neck and that little curve of her waist made him crazy of wanting her. He stepped back, letting her know she can go and take off her clothes.  
Julia turned to face him, her hands hold on the thin fabric of her dress, she took a step, making David breath hitch in his lungs. She nuzzles in the crook of his neck, leaving the butterfly kisses back. At once she wrapped her hands around his neck, letting her dress fell on the floor. David gasped looking at her perfect body, round breasts hidden only by the thin dark lace and curve of her waist. She slowly pulled his jacket off of him, her hands roam over his strong chest, starting to unbutton the few first buttons. Julia looked into his eyes like she would want to ask permission for what she wanted to do next. One look into his orbs and her hands unbutton the rest of the buttons, slipping his shirt on the floor. She kissed his neck once again before unzipping his jeans and pushing it down to his ankles. Julia looked at David once again, seeing how aroused he was just by the touch of her hands on his chest, she slipped one on his hard cock, massaging it gently, her lips licking on his ear. David’s moans were filling the hotel room, he tried his best to not explode before they will make it to the bed, but the truth was he wanted it so much he wasn’t sure if he can handle the pleasure.

“Julia,’ he whispered, “I don’t want to...ruin it,” he said, widely opening his eyes.

“You won’t,” she answered, slowly slipping her hand under the thin material of his boxers, “I will take care of you,” she said.

She was just about to kneel in front of him pushing his boxers off, when he lifted her by her wrists, making sure he isn't hurting her before looking into her chocolate brown eyes. He notices how unsure and surprised she was, how her hands started to tremble like she would be afraid of him. David kissed her slowly, making sure the shake of her hands passed when his voice filled the room.

“I know what you are doing, but I don't want our first time to look like this. I want you to feel good.”

“I am, but..” she lifts her sight, “it was always like that. You are the one who has to...who…have to...feel good.” her voice become a whisperer when her sigh drop on the floor.

“Do you trust me?” he asked out of the blue, lifting her chin.

“Yes,” she whispered immediately.

“Let me love you, Julia,” he whispered, pulling her towards the bed.

He leads her to the bed, looking at her beautiful face, his lips trail a path from her ear, thru neck having their destination at her breasts. David pulled her gently on the bed, his mouth working on her nipples, suckling it through the thin fabric of her bra. Her back arched when he spread her legs wilder, teasing her with his cock, but at once he felt her froze under his touch.

“We don’t have to.,” he whispered into her ear.

“I’m not used to,” she bites her lip, “too…”

“We don’t have to do anything, but let me show you how beautiful you are,” he said, kissing her hair.

David pulled her up, taking her on the edge of the bed with him. He took off her bra, before sitting behind her, her back lean in on his chest. He kissed her neck, massaging her back with one of his hands. Another one was sliding up and down her stomach before rubbing on her clit through her lace panties. She looked at the room, catching the glimpse of herself in the large mirror in front of them, she looked at herself in, but after a moment she was trying to avoid it as long as she can by closing her eyes. At once David’s raspy voice filled the room.

“Don't close your eyes, I want you to see how beautiful you are when you cum.' his fingers entered her clit, curling them in the right spot.

He looked at her in the mirror, her mouth open, cheeks flushed and the way she bites her lip, make him hard and ready, but, this time was all about her, about how beautiful, sexy and hot she was.

“David.” she murmurs, trying to make more friction between his fingers and her clit. Her eyes shot open when she felt his huge cock twitching behind her, she leans in to kiss him, her hand land on his hard cock.

“No, no.” he whispered, '” I want you to cum just with my fingers inside you. It’s all about you tonight” he kissed her neck, biting on it gently. “spread your legs wilder baby, I want to see whole of you” he whispers.

“' I'm close, very very close.” she murmurs, when his fingers start to move faster, hers dig deep in the skin on his tights when the burn starts to build in the pit of her stomach.

“Cum for me Julia,” he says admiring the view of her.

She comes second later, her eyes widely opened looking at the mirror. She turns to kiss him, still high from her orgasm, when she felt David pulling her on the bed with him. He took the blanket from his side of the bed and wrapped it tight around her. Julia looked up at him, his lips curve in a smile, he pulled her closer to him, kissing the top of her head when she stopped to shake his voice filled the room.

“That was the sexiest thing I have ever seen,” he said, looking down on her. 

“We should…” she whispered, kissing him softly, “that's not what…”

“You are very stubborn you know?” he said with a smile, pulling a straight lock behind her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek, “I’m not Roger, Julia, we don’t have to have sex…” he shook his head, “I’m not here for that, I’m here for you and your adorable smile, beautiful eyes and the view of you coming…” he whispered into her ear.

“David!” she smacked him playfully by his arm.

“You are the most important woman in my life Julia, I’m the last person who would want to hurt you. I felt how you froze under my touch, I don’t want you to be afraid of me, or afraid of what will I do. You deserve much more than that and I want our first time to be special, for both of us.” he said, looking into her chocolate brown eyes.

“I thought I was ready… but I still...feel him sometimes.” she avoids his sight, tears sigh in the corner of her eyes.

“That’s why we will wait as long as you want until you will be ready,” he said, hugging her tight.

“Thank you,” she whispered, hiding her head in the crook of his neck.

“You deserve so much more Julia, but you have to give me some time, so I will be able to give you that,” he said, kissing her last time before they both drift off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

The room was still dark when Julia opened her eyes. She looked behind her to check if David was still there, the weird feeling run through her spine, making her shiver. She doesn’t know what was wrong, she felt amazing after last night, for the first time she was important in the relationship and she couldn’t wish for the better man than David, but that weird feeling won’t let her sleep. 

“What’s wrong?” David asked with a rough voice, his eyes still closed. 

“Nothing,” she said, kissing him softly, “just weird feeling,” 

“Come here,” he whispered, pulling her closer to his body, his hand placed on her waist another one resting on the pillow.

“Go sleep, I will go to the balcony, to take some air,” 

“I will go with you,” he said immediately.

“Sleep,” she whispered, her lips brushing his, “will be right back,” she said, slipping from the bed. 

Julia stood at the balcony, high above the island which was come back to life after a cold night. She looked at the sky, red and orange streak painted on making her feel less afraid. She was just about to come back when she felt David’s hands around her middle, her back lean on his muscular chest.

“What’s wrong?’ he asked again, kissing her hair. 

“I don’t know, I feel like something bad will happen soon,” she said, closing her eyes. 

“Nothing bad will happen to you, I promised you,” David turning her to face him, “I won’t let it happened.” 

“You can’t predict everything and Roger is very clever,” she said, pulling him into a hug, “David,” she whispered.

“Yes,” he answered, kissing her forehead.

“We have only a week now….I don’t want to say goodbye to you,” she whispered, trying to stop her tears.

“I don’t want it either,” he said, hugging her tighter, “I just want you,” he added, lifting her chin. 

Julia’s heart skip the beat every time David looked at her with his blue orbs, she felt like a teenage girl in love with the sports star, but she didn’t care as long as David felt the same way, at least she hoped he did.

“Come back to bed,” he whispered, pulling her by her hand to their big bed. 

David wrapped Julia in the soft blanket, his hands slide up and down her spine, trying to calm her down. He didn’t know what she will decide, but he knows that whatever it will be, he loves her more than anything in this world and he will fight for her, fight until the end. 

Julia looked at him, he was fully awake his chest rose in a rhythm of his breath. She didn’t know why but feel the urge to touch him, to feel him. Julia pulled herself closer to him, her lips softly touch his, her eyes never leave his when her hand slips on his boxers massaging him through the thin fabric of his boxers. 

“Julia,” his rough voice filled the room.

“I want you,” she said, pulling him on top of her.

He put his hand above her head, balancing his body to not crush her with his weight. He slowly kissed her neck, sucking on it receiving the soft moans from Julia which drove him crazy. The other hand cupped her breast, squeezing it, his thumb working on her nipple making it hard within seconds. 

Julia looked at him, at his focused face, the look she wanted to see every night. She captured his lips into a kiss, biting gently. After a moment he slowly took off her PJ, leaving her naked underneath him. David took a deep breath trying to hold himself from cuming right away when he saw her naked. Her round breast, alabaster skin and every curve drove him crazy. 

“I want you,” Julia repeated, taking his big cock in her hand and stroke if few times before letting him in. 

Julia’s eyes become bigger she wrapped her legs around David’s middle making him sink into her. She smiled at the sound of cursing from David’s lips, he kissed every inch of her body before finally starting to move. 

“It’s okay, we can go faster,” she encourages him, kissing him once again, her tongue dance around his. 

David's moves become faster, he wanted to last as long as he could, but the feeling of Julia around him made him feel cuming any minute. He sucks on Julia’s neck, the mix of moans and sweaty skin took them both to the edge. After a moment Julia clenched around him, the sweet feeling of her around his cock made him cum in a second.

“That was…” he whispered into her ear.

“I hope it was good,” she giggled, caressing the nape of his neck.

“You are extraordinary Julia,” he said, kissing her before roll on the other side of the bed. 

David pulled her nearer to his body, his hands roam over her naked skin when the smile never left his lips. She was worth waiting, she was everything he needed and more. After a few moments his eyes become heavy, he wrapped his hands around Julia, his head resting in the crook of her neck before they both fall asleep. 

*******  
Julia opened her eyes her hand searching for the figure behind her. She turned around when she couldn’t find David in their bed. At once the bathroom door opened slightly, letting him enter the bedroom. Julia couldn’t stop staring at him, wearing only a towel around his middle, his perfect abs, big muscles and smirk in his eyes made her feel weak every time. 

“Good morning sleepyhead,” he smiled, drying his hair with a towel.

“What time is it?” Julia asked quickly.

“11 am,” he smiled looking at her surprised sight.

“Why didn’t you wake me?” she almost jumped from the bed, looking for her clothes. 

“Hey, we have the whole day,” he wrapped her in his arms, “we can go for a walk, or visit some new places.” he kissed her softly. 

“First, I need a shower later food,” she answered, dizzy from his kiss. 

“I’ll be waiting right here,” he said, kissing her one more time.

Julia took a quick shower and wore her favorite dress, a red one with little yellow flowers on it. She put comfortable shoes and was ready to go with David for breakfast at the hotel restaurant. They were walking hand in hand when the noise caught her attention. The reception was full and few kids were running around, Julia didn’t mind kids, she thought once about having her own, but she was glad she didn’t. Not with a man like Roger. At once she heard the noises closer to them, two kids, boy, and a girl were running towards David as they would know him, Julia squeezed his hand tighter before the kids shouted. 

“Daddy!” the smaller boy jumped into David’s arms. 

“Daddy!” the girl shouted with a big smile. 

Julia was blinking fast when the blond woman walked behind the two kids. She was pretty, pettit and had that inner spark Julia always wanted to have. She smiled at David, kissing him before talking to the kids, but Julia couldn’t hear and feel anything. She was focusing on the two kids in front of her, who was now hugging their dad. David is a father and she let him tricked her. 

She took a step back, trying to force herself to not cry in front of all those people. Julia took a deep breath and before she could do anything the woman finally spoke.

“And you are?” he asked looking at Julia, “my husband didn’t tell he have any meetings today, that’s why we decided to visit him.” 

“No one,” Julia said quietly, “I’m no one important.” 

Julia was running through the corridors, trying to remember if she was the one who has the room key. She doesn’t know what she will do now. She couldn’t stay with David, not after what she finds out and definitely couldn’t come back to Roger. She stormed David’s room, trying to pack everything fast when the door opened slightly. 

“I told you….he is not for you.” Roger whispered, his mouth curved in the smile, “come back to me and we will forget about everything.”

“Leave or I will scream,” she said boldly.

“You still don’t understand. I found his family to open your eyes, Julia. He is married, he is a father of two and God knows what else he is hiding.” 

“That’s not your fucking business!” Julia snapped, putting the last things to her suitcase.

“Okay, I don’t want to fight,” he stepped back, “but remember I'm by your side,” he said, leaving the room.

Julia looked at the closed door behind her husband, she didn’t want to admit it, but he was right. David was married, he lies to her and she didn’t know what else he could hide. She sat on the bed, the bed they share for so long and for a brief moment she lost her armor. She sobbed tears stream from her eyes like it was something that will help her understand why he did it and it did, he wanted her money and nothing else.   
Julia stood up, gather her things and looked one last time at the room they shared. She didn’t leave any note, it wasn’t necessary, David wouldn’t want to find her. He had his family with him and he gets everything he wanted. The only thing Julia left was a cheque with the money Roger promised him for entertaining her. She took a deep breath and left the room, leaving the key at the reception.


	10. Chapter 10

David’s eyes became bigger, he saw Julia leaving but he couldn’t run after her. Vicky was smiling at him while the kids were running around, making him feel dizzy, he decided to explain everything with his ex-wife before talking with Julia. He was scared to lose Julia, now when she was about to trust him the arrival of Vicky and his kids ruined everything. 

“What are you doing here?” he asked sharply, taking Vicky to the side. 

“A nice man bought us tickets, the kids were so happy to see you.” 

“Vicky, I told you it’s over between us, it was a long time ago and you showed up here with kids and kissed me as nothing happened?” 

“Oh stop that, we are on vacation right?” she said, touching his cheek.

“No, we're not.” he shook her hand from his face. 

“Fine then, I will take the kids home and tell them daddy is too horny to spend time with them,” she snapped. 

“I didn’t mean kids, you act like we would be a happy couple and we are not, you upset Julia…”

“Julia? It’s all you cared about?” 

“Yes, her and kids, that’s all that matters right now,” 

“You know, just fuck off,” she said, walking towards kids. 

“Wait!” he said, taking her by her elbow, “go to the restaurant, here is some money. I will talk with Julia and we will join you okay?”

“You want to introduce me to your mistress?” 

“I will introduce you to the woman I love, you and the kids have to know her. She is important for me Vic,” 

“Okay, we will wait for you both then,” she said, turning around to find kids. 

David stormed the reception of the hotel, he wanted to be with Julia as soon as he could and was just about to jump into the elevator when she heard the voice of a blond woman from the reception.

“Mister Budd,” she shouted, “Miss Montague left the key card.” she smiled, handing him a piece of plastic. 

“Thank you,” he smiled before she could say anything else.

David was stepping from one foot to the other hoping the elevator will be much faster. He could have chosen the stairs, but he wanted to see Julia right away. He remembers the look she gave him when she saw kids and Vicky, he hurt her, but the truth was she would never trust him the way she did if she would know about them. He wasn’t afraid of kids, he was sure they will love Julia the way he did, but Vicky, Vicky was ready to divorce him, they filed the papers and waited for the court to do the rest, but the problem with her was she loved to have things other people own. She wasn’t interested in David, she wasn’t in love, but one glance at Julia and how happy they both were with each other opened the Pandora box in Vicky’s mind. 

David quickly opened the door of their room, he stormed the space looking around in search for Julia. He runs towards the bathroom, later to the closet, but he doesn't find her. David sat on the table to call her when he saw this. Piece of paper with money Roger promised him. He took it in his palms and looked once again, he was searching for the message from Julia but all he saw was numbers. She didn’t leave any note, phone number, or anything that would help him find her. He stood up quickly and walked to the only place she could be. He hoped he wouldn't find her there, but Roger’s apartment was the only place he could think of.   
David stood in front of the door for some time after he knocked. He knew Roger was in his room, he heard him, but the man forced David to wait until he finally opened the door. He looked at David with the questioning look before letting him in. 

“Is there anything else you want to take away from me?” Roger asked, sipping his drink. 

“Where is she?” David asked right after looking around.

“Who? Your wife?” 

“Don’t play with me,” David said, stepping closer towards Roger, “I know you brought my family here, but I won’t let you ruin what I build with Julia,” 

“What you build?” he snorted, “you lied to her, wanted her money, and used her. It’s not how the relationship should be built, don’t you think?” 

“You have no right to say anything about the relationship! You wanted to hurt your own wife!” 

“But I never lied to her….for sure,” he said with a smile crept on his face. 

“Just tell me where she is, we’ll see what she wants.”

“As much as I would love to know how it ends...I don’t know where she is. She took her bags and left. She does that when she is afraid, she runs away...but you don’t know that huh? Well I’m sure you had a lot of time to talk...you will figure it out.” he said, letting him know he wanted him to leave. 

“I don’t know how she could marry you…” 

“Who knows, maybe she wanted to have a man who wouldn't lie to her about having a family and wife,” Roger said, closing the door behind David. 

********  
David walked towards his family table. He wanted to scream, to run, and find Julia wherever she is, but he had to stay with Vicky and kids. They were here just a few hours and he had to take care of them.   
David sat in front of Vicky, he immediately started to talk with Charlie and Ella to avoid the gaze of his soon ex-wife. The kids were so excited to be on the island David loved so much, they wanted to spend the weekend with him and later go back to school. David was so proud of them, of their thirst for knowledge and the fact they wanted to go back and learn new things. 

“Will you tell me what happened?” Vicky asked when kids went to play outside. 

“She left,” he whispered, hiding his face in his hands.

“You know her for how long? three weeks?”

“I love her Vicky, it wasn’t just sex or what else people think. Our marriage is over, but with Julia...I was happy.” he said, looking into her eyes. 

“When I saw you with her...I’m not problematic David, I know we will never be together again...I have someone too, and I really want you and Julia to work out. I just wanted kids to spend some time with you.” 

“I know, they are most important here.” he said, looking at his kids, “I will find her, will give her time and find her to explain all things I fucked up,” he said truthfully. 

“That’s the best you can do and what’s most important she loves you too, I saw her face, that spark...I’m sorry I kissed you, it was a stupid thing to do.” 

“It was,” David smiled, “but I’m glad she knows I have family, I just have to explain to her that I wanted her in it too.” 

David looked at the sunset, the pink and orange smudges covered the darkening sky. He looked at it, closing his eyes to feel the cold breeze on his face. Vicky decided to spend time with the kids the next day, so David could have some time to find Julia. He had never thought his wife, ex-wife, will help him build happiness. He thought about where Julia could want, but he didn’t know the island very well. David took a deep breath and after a moment the plan was made, he had to confront Roger, the man who wanted to ruin his happiness, who wanted to ruin Julia and David knew he wouldn't let him do this.   
After a moment he went to his kids and after paying their attention to him, he explained to them who was the lady who was with him. He hoped they will get along, kids and Julia, but first he had to find her.


	11. Chapter 11

Julia was standing at the cliff, looking at the sunrise, it was two days since she left. Two painfully alone days without David and she was already missing him. She stayed at the little hotel near the cliff, the place she felt so happy with the man she thought he loved, but the truth was she didn’t know him at all. She closed her eyes for a moment, breathing in the salty air and let it go after a second when she felt someone's presence.  
Julia turned around, wanting to forget about all the memories when she saw him, he looked like a ghost from her nightmares, he was there but she couldn’t have him when at once she heard his voice making it more real. 

“No,” she said before he could say anything, trying to pass David by.

“Let me explain,” he grabbed her gently by her wrists, “please,” 

“What for? So you can lie to me again!”

“I didn’t lie...I have kids, yes, but Vicky and I...it was over a long time ago,” 

“It didn’t look like that,” 

“Vicky...is complicated, but it has nothing to do with us,”

“David…” Julia shook her head, avoiding his look. 

“Give us a chance,” he whispered, placing a soft kiss on her lips. 

She felt like the whole world stopped, his lips covered her, making her feel the warmth she didn’t feel since the moment she left the hotel. Julia didn’t know what was the cause of it, but every time David touched her it was like a warm hug or soft rain. She pulled back before they both would carry away after a moment finally speaking. 

“I don’t want to lose you,” she whispered, tears streaming from her eyes. 

“I will never lose me,” he whispered, touching her forehead with his. 

*******  
Julia was scared, not about not liking his kids, but for the opposite. If Ella and Charlie won’t like her, it would be the end of their relationship. She was sitting by the table waiting for David to bring his kids when at once she saw them. A girl and a boy walking towards her. 

“Can we sit with you?” the girl asked. 

“Of course,” Julia said immediately, “where’s your dad?” 

“He went to buy some ice creams,” 

“Will you marry your dad?” the boy asked, locking his sight with Julia. 

“I don’t know,” she answered, “would you have something against it?” 

“No,” Ella said, “you look like a nice lady,” 

“Thank you,” 

At once David approached them with 3 cons of ice cream, he was surprised by the fact his kids were talking with Julia but took it as a good omen. He sat next to Julia, wrapping his arm around her and kissing her softly. 

“Bla!” Charlie said with a disgusted face,” I will never kiss girls,” 

“You will," David said with a smile, "would you like to go for a walk with us?" David asked looking into her eyes. 

"Would love to," she answered, "if you are okay with it," she asked looking at his kids. 

"That will be fun," Ella said quickly.

At once Julia saw him, standing in the restaurant door, looking straight into her eyes. Roger locked his sight with hers like they would read each other's minds. He left the room, but Julia knew he wanted to talk. She excused herself, leaving David and kids by the table before joining Roger in the garden. 

"What do you want?" she asked harshly, crossing her arms. 

"I see you found a new family...I thought you don't like it when people lie to you Julia," he turned around to face her.

"You were lying to me for the whole marriage so I got used to it," she snapped. 

"Are you sure…" he pointed at David and kids, "that you want this?" 

"It's not your thing Roger, the only thing I want is divorce…"

"I won't give you that...you have to be with me until…"

"Until?" she laughed, "you won't become PM, that's out of your reach I'm afraid,"

"And that why?" 

"Few of the people who supported you called me today…"

"And?" he asked, irritated. 

"They said if I want to candidate...I have their full support,"

"You wouldn't dare…" he took a step towards her, but she didn't make any move. 

"I want the divorce," she hissed, "you give me that and we will never see each other again," she finished leaving the garden, "think about it," she added, smiling.

*****  
She got everything she wanted before they were almost ready to leave. Roger signed the divorce papers the next day after they talked. Julia was tempted to the candidate but she decided to focus more on her love life than UK life in general and left the politics to Roger...for now. 

They decided to go to the cliff one last time, they were observing the sapphire tone of the water down there, the green of the grass and blue of the sky made them feel like the holidays weren't over. David hugged Julia from behind her hands placed on his when his breath softly tickled her ear.

"So if you are already divorce..maybe you will marry me?” he asked, waiting for her reaction. 

"I can marry you eventually, why not,” she said emotionlessly, hiding the smile spread on her face.

"Eventually?" he smiled, staring to tickle her. 

"Okay, stop please," she turned around to face him, "I will marry you," she admitted, wrapping her hands around his neck, pulling him into a kiss. 

"That's better," he said, pulling her closer, "I love you, Julia," he added, looking straight into her eyes.

"I love you too," she answers, locking her sight with his. 

******  
It's been a month since they come back from the holidays. Julia decides to go back to politics, maybe not right away, but she wanted to make Roger's life a living hell, as bad as it sounds.   
Julia and David managed to find a new place, without furniture but still theirs, their life started to look like the life of a normal family with kids visiting them every weekend. They were sitting at the fluffy carpet Julia insisted on buying and eating pizza right from the box when David's sight lifted. He was observing her, the way her eyes shone, her moves even the way she was eating made him love her even more. At once David leaned in, kissing the corner of her lips before going back to his slice. 

"What's that for?" she asked, surprised.

"Nothing," he admitted, "I'm just happy. You made me happy," he said, smiling. 

"You made me happy too," she said, placing her slice in the box after the second land in David's arms. 

"Julia Montague," he said seriously.

"Yes?" she asked with a smile.

"I couldn't love you more,"

"That's good," she said, before her hand traveled to his jeans, unzipping it slowly, looking into his blue orbs. 

Julia was laying in David's arms, their bodies covered with the blanket, legs, and arms tangled in each other when she felt him shifting behind her. She smiled at the feel of him, at the feel of his warmth behind her. Julia didn't know what her life would look like if she would meet David on the island, but she was so glad she did. The little indecent proposal Roger did to him, made her life an amazing journey, a journey she won't be alone in.


End file.
